A Magical Journey
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto finds himself in the Wizard World, where a kind old man finds him and teaches him about magic, years later he becomes a teacher, with an easily jealous and loving 'wife' dragon-wand in hand, helping teach the children how to defend themselves against the dark arts, not to mention the fan-girls of being the famous 'Dragon of the West.' Up For Adoption.


**I've decided to try and expand on one of my Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover ideas, hopefully someone will find it interesting and adopt it.**

 **A Magical Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Diagon Alley**

It was just another day at the streets for wizard-shopping, everyone was being amazed at the wondrous sights of the place, during which a certain old headmaster of Hogwarts was walking the streets, happily seeing the new students rushing around and enjoying themselves.

That is until he felt someone bumping into him, before anything else a child's voice yelled, "Sorry!" Before running away, the only thing that the headmaster caught was a head of spiky blond dirty hair, rushing through the crowd, vanishing before he could do anything.

As he was about to continue his walk, he suddenly felt his pocket was a little lighter, checking himself, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his smile, "Well, I must say, who would've thought someone would be brave enough to do that!" He says to himself with a chuckle, bringing his wand out in front of him, closing his eyes to concentrate on something, then he vanished from sight.

When he reappeared, the old man was behind the boy, seeing how the lad was dressed in rags, the boy looked no older than 6 or 7 years old, making the old wizard feel upset at such a sight, trying to think of a way to possibly help the boy he got the perfect idea, though he also got a slight glint in his eye as well.

The young blond was going through what he stole, it wasn't his fault he was an orphan living on the streets, he just wanted to survive that's all, before anything else could happen, he suddenly let out a yelp of surprise, somehow he was flying in the air, his back to the ground trying to see what was going on, that is until he hears a kind chuckle, looking "up" he see's the old man he stole from, upside down that is.

At first the boy tried to struggle, but due to the magic he was just flailing around, making it a humorous sight, the Professor turned the boy so he was facing him, Dumbledore could feel the magic coming off the lad in waves, with a kind smile, the old headmaster asks the question that would change the boy's life forever, "What's your name young man?"

 **Years Later**

It's been quite a long time since that day when he was living on the streets, at first he was hesitant to speak to the professor, but he slowly opened up explaining his life, how he was living off the streets of a place called Konoha, until in a red flash he was living off the streets in Diagon Alley, not sure how he got there, he then explained about the ninjas that lived in Konoha, along with trying to explain chakra, but Dumbledore accepted his explanation, now instead of being a ninja, he was a wizard, being taken in by the headmaster of Hogwarts, being taught magic at a young age, once old enough he travelled the magical world.

At the moment he was closing his eyes for the time being, while on a train, he was heading back to Hogwarts because of a letter that was sent to him a few days ago, wishing for his return.

As he was resting, a feminine voice began to speak in his head to him, " _Naruto, it's time to wake up, you're nearing Hogwarts._ " Naruto just grunted and snuggled more into his coat, suddenly, out of his inside-jacket pocket shot out a wand, surprising the children on their way to Hogwarts, the wand began to move towards Naruto's side, poking him right where it tickles, causing a few chuckles to come out the sleeping man, until he couldn't take it anymore and shot up with a quiet yell of, "I'm up, stop tickling me!" Surprising the students even more.

Now awake, Naruto Uzumaki was quite a sight, he still had his spiky blond hair, his eyes are a bright blue, along with whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, at the moment he was wearing normal muggle clothes of a pair of jeans, trainers, a orange shirt and a brown leather jacket, which he was using to cover his head up from the sun outside. (A.N. Wolverine Origins leather jacket, it's an awesome travelling jacket.)

Rubbing his hand over his face to wake him up some more, he looks towards the students, "Oh, sorry about that, my wand has a mind of her own." Hearing the giggles in his head, he grabs the wand out of the air puts his jacket back on and places the wand in a little slot inside his jacket, right where his heart would be.

Stretching his limbs, he looks towards the students, "I'd get ready if I was you, we're about to reach Hogwarts soon." Gaining the children's attention, they began to put away their things, sitting back down, Naruto looks out the window, seeing the site of the Hogwarts lake they were nearing, the train started to slow down, then it came to a complete stop at the platform.

Once off the train, Naruto walks to somewhere no-one can see him, taking his wand, Naruto pokes the air and moves his wand down, opening a rift in mid-air, reaching inside, Naruto began searching for something, "Come on, where is it, it has to be here somewhere!" Dipping his hand inside even more, he pulls his hand out and "grabs" the sides of the rift, poking his face inside, his voice muffled.

Suddenly a yell of "Ah-ha!" came from the rift, reaching inside, Naruto pulls out a broom, once he completely leaves the rift it closes up, leaving empty space, mounting the broom, Naruto takes off like a bullet, heading towards Hogwarts, a smirk on his face.

 **Main Hall**

As usual, the hall of Hogwarts was a clatter of students, each one waiting and chatting for the professors to begin, standing up at the podium, Albus Dumbledore began to make his speech, gaining the attention of all the students and faculty, with a voice that has years of experience he greeted everyone, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now I have some news, this year we have someone from the Ministry of Magic here, who will be helping the professors as an aid," Though you can tell the woman didn't like the fact she didn't have a position as a teacher, she had no choice since Dumbledore already has someone else in mind.

After Professor Umbridge stood up to show who she was and sat back down, the headmaster continued, "As for The Defence Against The Dark Arts class, I had asked an old friend of mine to be the professor of the class, seeing as he has experience of travelling around the magical world for sometime now," Just then the doors to the main hall burst open, scaring the students, though when they looked towards the doors all they saw was a little orange fox kit, with the female students thinking how cute the little thing was, though the headmaster had an idea on why a fox was in his hall.

The little fox began to run towards the professors table, getting half way, the fox then turned into an orange apparition, zooming around the hall, on the walls, behind the professors, before going up into the air, before crashing down, turning into a Chinese dragon made of fire, scaring and amazing the students, before going into the air one more time and crashing down, creating a blinding light.

Once the light ended and everyone could see again, there standing with his arms over his head and face was someone the students didn't know, waving his arms out in a grandiose way, he showed his spiky golden-blond hair, bright blue eyes, a mischievous smirk and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, the person looked no older then a young 19-20 year old, wearing a professors robe over his leather jacket, moving towards Professor Dumbledore, who couldn't help but have a smile that says 'you and your pranks.'

Now standing next to Dumbledore, the stranger began in a boisterous voice, "Greetings students, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and from this day on until you graduate or I get bored, I'll be your professor against the Dark Arts."

Which created an explosion of cheers from the students, causing Naruto to smile, since that's what he was hoping for, all the while Dumbledore and the other professors had amused looks on their faces, even Professor Snape had a slight twitch to his mouth, since he respects Naruto in his magical arts and studies, minus Dolores Umbridge, who thought Naruto was too loud and obnoxious to be a professor.

While the students where in amazement, Hermione was in shock, "I don't believe it, who would have thought that our new Dark Arts teacher would be The Dragon Of The West, who is just as powerful as Professor Dumbledore!"

Here Harry and Ron looks towards their friend, with both trying to dissuade such a claim, once everyone has quietened down, Dolores stood up, gaining the attention of everybody, "Well, seeing as the new Dark Arts professor has finally arrived, I believe you'll need these books that have been approved by the Ministry of Magic and myself of course."

With a flick of her wand, hundreds of books floated in front of Naruto, with him grabbing one out of the air, mumbling to himself the title of said book, he nods to himself, that is until he threw the book into the air, did a quick-draw of his wand and blasted the book to ashes, then does a quick pirouette and blasts the other books as well, putting his wand away, he states out loud for all to hear, "Those books are absolute rubbish, you'd be better off using them for firewood than reading material, it will be the standed school books for learning how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts, not the "polite way" of it that preschoolers read, while the Ministry of Magic has their rules, they do not rule the school, the headmaster of the school makes the rules and the teachers enforce it, not their aid."

Seeing how upset Dolores is, she couldn't do anything about it, not unless she wants to do anything that impeaches her position in the school, all she can do at the moment is sit down, with that, Naruto makes his way to the professors table, sitting in the Dark Arts seat, this years lessons are going to be quite the experience for the students, Uzumaki-style lessons that is.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, how Naruto meets Dumbledore, along with how I think Naruto should make his entrance, and what he thought of the** **Ministry of Magic trying to** **meddle in the schools lessons, while he respects them, he won't have them interfering with the students lessons, that's just the type of guy he is.**

 **As for the pairing, I'll leave that up to whoever adopts, but his wand will be jealous, seeing as she's actually a magical dragon from Asia, who picked Naruto as her wielder and husband. (I think it would be a run-on gag.)**

 **Hopefully someone will adopt this and carry on from it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harry Potter.**


End file.
